


Closing Bones

by SpaceDork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDork/pseuds/SpaceDork
Summary: In the town of Trenton, New Jersey, where changes never happen yet do at the blink of an eye, has a big change coming their way. Except this time, it's already invited itself into their town and it certainly wasn't nice. Now, Jeremy Heere has to navigate himself out of this Hellhole alone, seeing no signs of his friends but for how long can somebody run away from a dangerous disease before they're closed in?





	Closing Bones

Jeremy was at home with his dad, the two sitting in front of the small TV in their living room on the couch that felt rough on his pale, freckle splattered skin, feeling his father grab his sons arm as the two kept their eyes glued on the screen. An urgent news report was going out to everybody in New Jersey. Cannibals were wandering the streets was what the reporters told the public and they should keep calm and stay in their homes but Jeremy knew what was happening. There were zombies in his town, instinctively leaning against the only other person beside him for support. He was scared but suddenly realized that they needed to lock the doors and get weapons, jumping to his feet. "Dad- do we have any guns in the house please tell me we have some guns here-" He rambled on, looking at his dad in a panic. "I think your mom had a revolver she forgot to take it with her, she always kept it in a shoebox under the bed I'll go get it." Mr. Heere got up before making his way to his bedroom as Jeremy practically sprinted to the door to lock it before digging out his phone and managing to type through shaky fingers to a groupchat that he had with everybody. He wanted to make sure they were all safe and that they would know to be careful. He sighed before moving a bit to look out the window as he watched zombies wander the streets, cringing when he could hear the screams and cries of people being eaten or attacked. He scrambled away from the window to quickly get up and run after his dad to head to the bedroom. "Dad! Did you find the gun there's people getting eaten out there! We've gotta stay safe!" He was obviously scared, thankful to see that his dad did indeed have the gun. The two sat huddled in Mr. Heere's bedroom, Jeremy holding tightly onto his dad and shaking with fear, jumping at every noise. Eventually he managed to relax a bit, feeling better to know all of his friends responded and were going to be okay as well. He could only hope that everything was going to be okay and that everybody would make it out of this alive. He wished this was all a bad dream..


End file.
